Chomper (PvZ: GW)
:For the Chomper in other games, see Chomper. Chomper is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Much like in the original game, it can eat zombies to instantly vanquish them, as it is a close combat fighter. This is a powerful ability but as a drawback, the Chomper has no ranged attack, except Goop, which is meant to slow enemies. When the Chomper swallows a zombie, there is a short cooldown during which it can neither attack nor move as quickly as normally. Unlike Plants vs. Zombies, it can burrow underground to catch zombies by surprise as well as spit goop to slow enemies and place Spikeweeds to snare enemies. Description The Chomper primarily uses hit and run tactics to get in close and feast on Zombies. He prefers tunneling underground and emerging beneath Zombies for surprise attacks. He loves the taste of Zombie feet - with just a dash of salt. Variants *Hot Rod Chomper *Toxic Chomper *Fire Chomper *Power Chomper *Count Chompula *Armor Chomper *Chester Chomper (Garden Warfare only) *Chomp Thing *Yeti Chomper (Garden Warfare 2 only) *Unicorn Chomper (Garden Warfare 2 only) *Disco Chomper (Garden Warfare 2 only) Primary weapon Chomp is the Chomper's main attack. It is a simple bite forward that deals 25 damage per hit to any zombie that is close enough, and it ignores any improvised zombie armor (such like Coffins). If the Chomper attacks a zombie from behind, while burrowing or while the zombie is trapped in a Spikeweed, this will cause the Chomper to eat the zombie, resulting in an instant vanquish in most cases. After eating a zombie, the Chomper is unable to move quickly or attack and will remain so until it swallows what it is chewing. There are upgrades, however, that reduce the time it takes to swallow. This chewing and swallowing animation will also trigger if the Chomper tries to eat armored zombies such as Coffin Zombies or Screen Door Zombie, this will not vanquish the zombie but instead destroy its armor and leave the Chomper temporarily vulnerable but doing so makes the Chomper useful as a way to open these enemies to regular damage from teammates. Abilities Weapon upgrades Super Chomper Speed Boost Chomper gains a speed boost due to getting in shape. Improved Intestinal Chamber Sudden Mutation enhances Chomper digestion rate, making it faster to digest Zombies. Hardened Skin Increased health as a result of the hardening of skin. Strategies As the Chomper The Chomper has the ability to instantly vanquish zombies by eating them, and eating those zombies will render them unrevivable, which helps in Team Vanquish. Due to Chomper's vulnerability while eating and lack of ranged weaponry, it is not advised to eat a zombie in the middle of a pack of other zombies without a tactic. Perhaps the best course of action you can do is to pick off a single zombie that is a lone straggler, or working on something away from their team. Perhaps the most difficult match-up is against the Engineer; as the Concrete Launcher is stronger than the Chomp from the front, the Sonic Grenade can force you overground, and Engineers riding Jackhammers are in particularly hard to vanquish; because any attempt to eat them will only destroy the Jackhammers, leaving the Chomper in his vulnerable eating position. However, Chompers can goop or snare them to make an easy chomp. Against the Chomper Chompers can be really dangerous, as they are able to vanquish you in a single hit and deny your teammates from reviving you. However, every zombie class can quickly get away from Chompers, although it may be dependent on the geography of the map. Foot Soldiers can use their Rocket Jump, All-Stars can Sprint Tackle, Engineers can ride their Jackhammers (or use Sonic Grenades), and Scientists can use Warp. A lone Chomper eating a zombie is an easy vanquish, as even with their elevated health, they cannot strike back, they can only flee from the attacker, but their running speed is reduced while chewing. When confronting a Chomper, be quick in deciding whether to flee or to fight, as being covered in Goop makes it hard to do either. Engineer has an easy matchup against Chomper so long as it is not covered in Goop, given that the abilities of the Engineer and its Concrete Launcher to counter the Chomper and its special skills. The Chomper can be damaged at the instant it resurfaces. Therefore, when you see one burrowing towards you with your escape ability down, you can still attempt to vanquish it. Foot Soldiers can use their ZPG, All-Stars can use Imp Punt, Scientists can try Sticky Explody Balls (the last two tricks are frame-perfect and ridiculously difficult, being swallowed and getting a revenge from the grave is a more likely result). A Foot Soldier standing on top of a building cannot be vanquished by a Chomper except with Goop, which is very hard to vanquish players with as it deals little damage. Using the Foot Soldier against Chompers is an effective way to deal with them especially if there are many Chompers in the session. If a Chomper burrows towards you and your "escape ability" isn't available, you can try jumping on top of nearby props such like cars, fences, rocks etc. as Chompers cannot swallow anything that is on a different elevation than they are. Finally as a last resort, jumping around frantically can reduce the chances of getting chomped somewhat as the Chomper cannot swallow you during the brief moment that you are airborne while jumping. If the enemy team contains a lot of Chompers, try to use Zombies with high mobility such as the Engineer. Chomper's weak range and somewhat slow mobility can make it easy to kite a Chomper. However, keep in mind to move side to side whilst fighting a Chomper from a range as it's Goop can allow Chompers to close in and instantly vanquish you with its ability to swallow if you get hit by it. Garden Ops In Garden Ops, Chompers are quite powerful in the mid or late zombies waves. Since Chomper can instantly vanquish a zombie, they are best against zombie heroes. They are also effective against shielded zombies such as Screen Door Zombie, Coffin Zombie, Outhouse Zombie and Barrel Pirate; as Chomp ignores armor, and can be used to open these enemies to normal damage, which makes it easier for your team to deal with them; but remember that Chomper cannot instantly vanquish them, leaving it vulnerable when it eats the shield from the zombies. The downside of Chomper in Garden Ops, is that it is ineffective against bosses, since they cannot be instantly vanquish with Burrow or Chomp from behind, and Chomp itself deals only 25 damage per hit and requires you to get into melee range which makes Chomper unable to fight large amount of zombies. However, Goop ability can slow any zombie down, including bosses. The Chomper can make a good combo with a Sunflower, the Chomper has high health, meaning it can tank damage and protect the Sunflower while the Sunflower's Heal Beam and Heal Flower can heal any damage the Chomper sustains while vanquishing Browncoat Zombies, and the Sunflower's primary weapon (which is ranged) can compensate for the Chomper's lack of long range weaponry. Team Vanquish In Team Vanquish, Chompers are prey to Foot Soldiers on roofs and Engineers. Chompers should Burrow whenever they go out into open ground, or sneaking up on an unsuspecting zombie. Using Goop can stop a zombie from using its abilities, allowing Chompers to go in for the vanquish. Chompers should set up their Spikeweeds as traps for unsuspecting zombies. Preferred areas could be at the top of stairs, around corners, or unable to be seen at all. If the zombie sees the Spikeweed before they're caught in it, Chompers should Goop them, and Chomp them from behind. Chompers need to watch for the Sonic Grenade, as it stuns them for a longer period of time compared to other plants. Gallery Eatenbychompergw.jpg|Screen after being eaten by a Chomper GardenWarfarePromo.jpg|Chomper preparing to feast 1370923560-ms-scientist-chomper.jpg|Chomper about to grab and eat the Scientist TacoBandit.png |Chomper in the winning screen of Taco Bandits 1011216 pdpexcl 215x215 en US PvZGW PChomperRGB 02.png|Another image of Chomper Chomp Pack.png|Chomper's Level Pack Chomper-.png|Chomper in the Stickerbook CHOMPERCONCEPTARTembed.png|Chomper's concept art EarlyGameDefeatScreenOfChomper.png|Early game defeat screen of Chomper. ChomperToySet.png|Toy Set including the Chomper. Explosions.png|A Chomper gets obliterated with the other original plant heroes from an explosion in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Videos Chomper Variants Guide|Chomper variants PvZ Garden Warfare Chomper Breakdown-0|Gameplay ALL CHOMPER VARIENTS (In-Game) 6 Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare|All variants of the Chomper in-game Trivia *Chomper is the only class on the plant team that does not have a ranged attack besides its Goop ability. *It is a coincidence that the Chomper and its zombie arch-nemesis counterpart, All-Star, has the highest health and is the only one without an ammo count on each other's respective character group. However, the All-Star and its variants as well as some of the Chomper's variants have an overheating mechanism which prevents them from using their primary weapon extensively. *Chomper cannot eat certain zombies and instantly vanquish them, like Coffin Zombies and Outhouse Zombies. Instead, their armor will be broken, but the zombies will stay alive and Chomper will have to take time to eat the armor just like a normal zombie that has just been eaten. Chomper also cannot eat bosses in Garden Ops, for obvious reasons. **However, he can still illogically eat the mini-bosses such as Dino King, Elder King, Garbage King, and Pyre Prince even though they were not meant to be eaten. *Chomper and its variants are the only classes that have the ability to penetrate improvised zombie armor with their primary weapon. *Despite the weapon upgrades being called "Chomp's Upgrades," they actually upgrade Chomper itself rather than its chomp, this is also true for most of its variants. *All of its upgrades are similar to the special abilities of three of its variants (speed upgrade is like Hot Rod Chomper, health upgrade is like Armor Chomper, and digestion speed upgrade is like Chester Chomper) *There is a glitch that when Chomper tries to chomp a player whilst they are turning around, it will chomp the player from the front. This is an intentional glitch as there is a special animation for it. *Chomper is the only plant to start with its Y or Triangle button ability. *Chomper's variants with melee attacks are all Super Rare, while Chomper's variants with a spray attack are Rare. *A disco-themed Chomper variant appears in a recent gameplay trailer of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *When the Chomper swallows a zombie, the zombie will remain alive for a split second after being swallowed. This is because once a zombie is swallowed, it will be dealt over ~2000 damage to instantly kill it. If the player looks closely after swallowing a zombie, the damage indicator will show up bearing a number over 2000. *The Chomper greatly resembles Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors. *It now has the most variants in Garden Warfare 2, having a total of 11 variants. Category:Playable characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants